


To Bring Joy

by slackerD



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca comes home to a sleeping Aubrey</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bring Joy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from hailsbails01: _Beca comes home one day and walks into the living room seeing aubrey sleeping peacefully. She looks up to see that she was watching sleeping beauty. Beca debates whether or not she should wake her up then at that moment on the screen the prince kisses sleeping beauty. So beca decides she wake aubrey up by kissing her like in the movie. When she aubrey wakes up and asks her what that was beca replies with “you deserve to be woken up like the princess you are”_

The minute she's dismissed, Beca's standing and hurrying out of the room. It's her last class of the day and she's eager to get back to the apartment. Aubrey's not feeling well and the blonde had refused to let Beca skip class and take care of her. The blonde had insisted that she just needed to relax, and that she'd be as good as new the next day.

After two years together, Beca has figured out which arguments are worth continuing and which aren't, so she didn't argue too much. Instead, she made sure Aubrey was comfortable on the couch and had everything she might need while Beca was gone; this includes a stack of Disney movies.

It took almost a year for Aubrey to admit, but when the blonde's feeling down or sick, all she really wants to do is curl up on the couch and watch Disney movies. It's one of her favorite memories from childhood; apparently it's how she spent her sick days at home with her mom.

So when Beca rushed out the door because she was definitely going to be late for her Statistics class, Aubrey was comfortably ensconced on the couch watching _Peter Pan_. Even though she's not a fan of movies, Beca had still spent most of her day wishing she was stretched out on the couch with her girlfriend instead of stuck learning about Napoleon.

Arriving home, Beca very quietly opens the door and slips inside. She pauses and listens, but it sounds like Aubrey is sleeping. The only sound Beca hears is from the TV, quiet dialogue and music that she can't quite make out. 

Beca finds her girlfriend sleeping on the couch and _Sleeping Beauty_ playing on the TV. Glancing at the two stacks of DVDs in front of the TV, tells Beca that Aubrey managed to watch _Peter Pan_ , _Dumbo_ and _Pinocchio_ before drifting off. Beca doesn't really remember _Sleeping Beauty_ , but figures it's almost over since the prince is approaching the sleeping princess.

Aubrey looks so peaceful on the couch that Beca debates if she should wake her up. Sleep is exactly what the blonde needs to feel better, but honestly, Beca wants to be wrapped around Aubrey while she slumbers. Beca figures she deserves it since she aced her quiz on Confidence Intervals _and_ managed to stay awake during European History.

On the screen, the prince is waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss and Beca figures she could do the same. After all, there are times that Beca worries that she's not romantic enough; even if her girlfriend is rather pragmatic about such things.

So Beca drops to one knee and leans in to kiss Aubrey. Pulling back slightly, Beca watches Aubrey's eyes flutter open and her heart melts at the sweet smile that the blonde has.

"Hey," Beca says, quietly.

"How was class?" Aubrey mumbles.

"I spent the entire time thinking about you," Beca replies.

Aubrey smiles. "Was I dreaming or did you just kiss me?"

Beca shrugs sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Not that I'm complaining," Aubrey says. "But why?"

"You're watching _Sleeping Beauty_ ," Beca replies, gesturing over her shoulder at the credits rolling across the screen. "And I just figured you deserved to be woken up like the princess you are."

"God, who knew Beca Mitchell would be such a romantic sap," Aubrey teases.

"Hey now," Beca pouts.

"Well, prince of mine," Aubrey says. "Are you going to join me or not?"

Beca rolls her eyes at being called a prince. "Let me put in another DVD first." She grabs the next DVD from the stack on the left, knowing that Aubrey intentionally put them in the order she wanted to watch them; Beca knows better than to mess with the order. Once _Alice in Wonderland_ has started, Beca awkwardly slides behind Aubrey on the couch, making the blonde giggle at her antics.

"Comfy?" Aubrey asks, once Beca has finally stopped shifting around.

"I am," Beca replies. "But I'm definitely no prince."

"Ha, that's for sure," Aubrey retorts, though Beca can hear her teasing grin. 

"Mean."

"Even if you sort of swept me off my feet," Aubrey continues.

Beca smirks. "Well, you definitely deserve happily ever after."

"A complete and utter sap."

"Quiet you," Beca shushes. "You love it."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Bree."


End file.
